Mystery at my Expense
by Tae-Tae27
Summary: "Sunnyside Home for Gifted Children is a completly safe place" said Luna.
1. Prologue

_Advertisement; Sunnyside Home for Gifted Children_

Hi, my name is _Mezzaluna_ , but you can call me Luna. I'm the co-owner of Sunnyside Home for Gifted Children.

Here at Sunnyside, we don't use words like "Slow" or "Dangerous". We encourage children to socialize and make friends. Sunnyside is just a place where kids can be kids.

I'm very passionate about my work, and always hope and give the best for the children under my care. I worked at a mental asylum before here. After that closed, I came here, where I was employed by my adopted brother, Vincent.

I always make sure every child gets enough rest and outdoor time, not to mention the proper nutrition. No child has ever gone missing, or hurt, or kidnapped under my care (yet). Each child has their quirks, and that's alright because our system, including education and 24-hour care, all fit the individual needs of each child. We had never had any complaints and have never failed a health examination or safety examination.

Right now, we have some kids. Mark, Alexis, Carlisle, Leo, Sarah, Misty, Tiana, Ivory, Ryan, Ennard and Nyra. All of them are quirky in their own, special way and that's alright here at Sunnyside. We welcome "special" talents and work so that the kids don't feel discouraged or ashamed of their talent in anyway. Sunnyside is where the extraordinary…is ordinary.

I loved working with kids every since I, myself was a child. I feel like they have so much potential in them, and am not daunted by the prospect of "impossible" or "out of reach". Some kids dream of being racers, and that's what they become. Some dream of being princesses when they grow up, and end up working at Disney Land!

Sunnyside is a wonderful place, and I hope you can see it in the same light I do.

 _If you want to work at Sunnyside Home for Gifted Children, please visit our webpage at_ _.com_ _, or_ _.ca_ _, or_ _.fr_ _._

 **Hi! It** **'** **s Me!**

 **Ech, I** **didn't think I'** **d actually post this lame little advertisement. I dunno, should I countinue? Anyways, the characters in this story are going to be the ones used in Fnaf, but** **the** **myseries to-be solved are going to be** **identical from the ones in** **Danganronpa. So yeah.**

 **That** **'** **s all I got, Ciao!**


	2. May (Part I)

**Hi! It's Me!**

 **Here are some things you need to know:**

 **The Home is separated into multiple levels, with the first floor being common grounds, second being facilities and third floor being the boy's dorm. Anything beyond the f** **ifth** **floor is unknown and will be explained later.**

 **The story might seem boring, but I** **know** **I will have lots of fun writing this. I** **would** **like to focus on** **imagery** **for this story, which could lead to a lot of** **unnecessary** **details** **. Also,** **this** **story will not be that much of** **an** **edge-of-the-seat sort so if you** **'** **re looking for something more exciting, this is not the place.**

 **That** **'** **s all I got, ciao!**

It was a rainy day.

Alexis

It was a rainy day, not that that was new. It feels like it's always raining, or at least somewhat dark. I don't remember the last sunny day (Except for when Carlisle broke a lamp and it ended up shining nonstop for the entire day…then that was wayyy to bright), but I can recall at least three different types of rain, one which had shaken the whole building and had cut off out our already very fragile power source.

I don't even know how that happened.

But whatever. It wasn't like it was only the rain that did that. Our home is a different place than the average household. We have a huge, generator-thing that is powered manually. Basically, we turn this crank which turns a set of wheels which activates the…I think you get what I mean. Basically, a lot of hard work for a bit of power. We take turns on the generator, though Carlisle always takes the longest. Powers more than the rest of us.

It's annoying. You see on TV that people flick open a light switch and instantly the room becomes a high-budget animation-quality scene. We have to use flashlights, which were annoying. Once every month, we would have to resort to using candles.

People think being a robot is so cool and all, and so did we at a point, but it's so fussy when you have to oil yourself with cheap, sour-smelling stuff every week. On top of that, fire can damage metal, flashlights hurt our eyes (but we can't see without them) and…we eat power.

We eat electricity, which we didn't have enough of anyways.

Right now, there are only a few people in the Home. No one lives on the first floor, no one lives on the second floor, the guys live on the third floor, the girls live on the 4th floor, and the staff on the fifth. We know that there are more floors, but no one's ever seen them before.

Not that that mattered. Well…kinda. Y'see…we can't leave. We can't go outside or anything like that. We're confined to the third floor, except when we eat because the cafeteria is on the second floor and we have to share it with the girls and when we take lessons because there aren't enough staff to be split into girl-boy.

It's annoying though, when we have to share. Most of the girls are what the guys call "elite" which means they get the good stuff. Better power, better food, better oilings and stuff. Another annoying point is that the girls are younger than most of the guys, which means they get fussed over more. At the home, depending on age, a person is cared for differently. For example, I'm one of the oldest here, so I don't get much food, or light, or heat. The youngest of all of us, Misty, gets her own room! (Even the girls, with all their prestiege, have to share a single bedroom).

From order of youngest to…biggest, it would go something like this: Mark, me, Carlisle, Ivory, Leo, Sarah, Ryan, Nyra, Tiana and Misty. Which means Mark, of all of us, has the worst.

Oh, and one more thing. If any of us can figure out what's on the sixth floor, we will receive a "pass" which means we get to go out. Out of the home. Rumors go that Mark has one, but no one believes that because no one knows what's on the next floor and no one's ever been there.

Well, that's all I have for today. Until next time…

Oh, and one more thing. There is one more person, Ennard. This guy is…unlikable to say the least. He has this attutide that makes a person want to retch and he isn't that honest. I heard he's like the black market of the home. Missed test? He has a copy. Need a battery? He has one. Useful, but not likable.

-Alexis signing out.

*Fnaf!*

Tiana

Dear Dairy,

I want to know who actually starts with "dear dairy" willingly.

Today, Nyra got in trouble again. Miss Luna caught her stealing batteries. Probably because it was her turn to power the generator and she didn't want to. Can't say I blame her though. Nasty work.

I heard that the sixth floor's getting renovated today. Lucky, might catch a glimpse of the outside world that way. That reminds me of…

Ennard

Oh Ennard. No one likes Ennard. He's so sneaky and…untrustworthy. Some people even say that, once, he saw Vincent.

Oh, Vincent's the person that first started up the Home system. No one knows what he looks like though, and I heard that the previous load of children saw him everyday, and that he wasn't nice. Then, after some time…Vincent just disappeared.

But that meant that it left the company uninherited. His sister, Mezzaluna, or Miss Luna for short, took over.

But that's beside the point.

-Tiana signing out

 _March 3_ _rd_

*Hetalia!*

Alexis wondered around the hallways, looking for trouble. The Home was actually quite a small place when you think about it, and he was constantly searching for places that he hasn't been in, which wasn't saying much. Just last week, he found a new dust bunny that hasn't been there before, and spent three hours recording every detail.

Kinda sad when you think about it.

Alexis propped himself up onto a windowsill and sat there, looking out. There weren't any actual windows, but there were holograph-like things that would mimic life outside. A recording, that played the same thing every. single. day.

By now, almost everyone could remember exactly what went on outside. For example, at twelve-thirty, a person with a black jacket and cargo pants walking down from the street three metres from lightpost number eight would spill his medium dark coffee over three people. A girl and a pair of twins. Then they would proceed to yell at the person that had split the coffee, to the person would reply badtemperly that it was just a mistake. This argument would last for thirteen seconds.

There was a game that the guys played that stemmed from the repeating video. Guess what happened. Basically, two or more people try to notice more things than the latter and test each other on them. Alexis wins most of these rounds, though he can never beat Mark.

Which is why Alexis was practicing right now. "Imma beat Mark one of these days" murmered Alexis to himself, encouraging himself to look for new details.

"No you're not" said a voice from behind. Alexis didn't turn around, "Not if I can help it" he muttered. Leo climbed up and sat across from Alexis, "Then how 'bout a practice round?" he said, grinning mischievously. Alexis grinned back, "Challenge accepted" he said.

Alexis closed the blinds. Darkness instantly enveloped the room.

"What happens at three-thirty towards the left of the bright red car?" asked Leo. Alexis pretended to think for a moment, "A girl will walk out from the floral shop three metres from the car, examine the tulips she bought, then go back in for an exchange" he said. Leo grumbled good-naturedly. "If I can't beat you, how am I ever supposed to beat Mark?" he asked. Alexis shrugged, "Also what I'm trying to do" he said.

Ryan was watching them. He grinned, "That'll never happen" he said, "Mark has photographical memory. I'd be surprised if anyone can beat him" he said. Alexis nodded in mock-glumness. "I know, I know" he said.

The conversation continued until there was a frantic scuttling noise. Everyone turned their heads to the noise, and saw Mark. He was hurried.

"A pic of the sixth floor…is…right here…Ennard…gave…it….to me…don't know why...the girls don't…have one though..." he said. He had been running and now flopped to the floor, exausted. The others instantly erupted. "That's not possible!" said Alexis, "Even Ennard shouldn't get his hands on a picture!" Mark shrugged and held out a picture, "Check this out, it's still developing"

Alexis and the others croweded around the picture, waiting for it to develop. When it did, they all gasped. It depicted an animatronic girl, one that had never seen. She had blue hair and a cliche school uniform, mini-skirt and all. She was also deactivated, with a button strapped onto her stomach.

"That's a forced-deactivation button" said Mark, "They shouldn't exist anymore" Ryan sighed, "This picture was taken before we moved in" he said. He saw some quizzical glances and said, "Before Luna took over the franchise, all the floors were open. Each one of them were unique, and used for simulation projects. There used to be tonnes of kids here" he added. Ryan sniffed at the "Tonnes of kids" part. "Was never than a few at a time" he snorted, "'place isn't big enough for it" Mark nodded, still kinda breathless, "You know what I mean" he said.

This mystery has to be solved.


End file.
